The Pirate Games
by TheIcyFeather
Summary: What if the World government in one piece decided to do something similar to the Hunger games and created a tournament where pirates fight to the death for their and are watched over the rest of the world as an example? Who would be there? What would happen? This is set in the world of one piece and by Luffy's point of view. If you think this is worth writing, please say so.


A storm raged over the monstrous sea that they called the New world. The Sunny flopped over the foamy waves that attacked their ship.

"Ahahaha. This is fun!_ So_ _cool. So_ exciting." Luffy laughed as if his life wasn't in any danger.

"Luffy!" Nami called "Quickly, spread the sails!"

Luffy cocked his head,

"…hmm….are you that's a good idea" He asked holding his hat on his head as the wind bellowed, even Luffy knew why that was a stupid idea.

"We'll catch the next wind and fly out of here!" she explained.

"All right then"

Luffy stretched up the main mast and unfurled the sail. Sure enough, the wind changed and they flew through the storm. A lightning bolt was magnetized to the other end of the ship however, before it was able to hit, Zoro managed to cut it in half.

Usopp and Chopper's eyes and tongs popped out at his actions.

"That is _super_ not logical" Franky observed whilst sticking a degrading pose that would crush anyone with self-esteem with embarrassment.

The Straw hats gracefully landed on calmer waters, carried by the wind that slowly drifted away into a calm sea breeze.

"Ah! Robin, allow me to set your chair up again!" Sanji sung, picking a knocked over table and chair up and set up a parasol.

"Thank you Sanji" Robin laughed.

She continued reading the newspaper she was reading before the storm, a lured look swept over her face as she read a curious article.

"Did you know that the pirate's tournament is being set up?" She asked without taking her eyes off the article.

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy inquired.

The crew gathered round.

"It's a tournament that the government set up shortly after the Pirate era began" Sanji explained

Zoro continued his explanation further,

" Every year, or so, they capture world renowned pirates and sometimes other criminals and take them to an isolated island and make them fight to the death."

"Oi Oi, _I_ was going to say that damn Moss hair"

"What you going to do about it, Love cook?"

The two fought among themselves, ignored by the others.

"Yohohohoho, I remember watching one of those on a visual den den mushi soon after our training started" Brook commented.

"One more thing Nami, Robin, may I see your panties?"

"That right; once they have decided on a location, they set up surveillance den den mushi to record the live action" Usopp said, cupped his chin with his hand and squinted his eyes slightly, "I should know, as I _have_ been there myself"

"Whoa, _really_?" Chopper asked, eyes shinning

"Of course, they knew they couldn't ask me so they begged me to volunteer. Of course I accepted the challenge or my name be not Captaiiiin Us-"

"The theme and reward changes every time to keep it interesting" Robin interrupted

"What is the theme this year, Robin?" Nami asked

"Let me check…..This year, they're looking for high ranking captains and the prize will be a position as a warlord."

"Hey, if you have to fight to the death for this prize then why don't they just run away in a raft?" Luffy wondered

"Well it's always set in the Grand line or New world so navigating would be impossible, and most think they can win anyway. In the end it's always _super_ entertaining" Franky answered.

"Oh okay"

"Huh…?" Chopper's nose started twitching and turned towards the edge of the ship.

"I smell gunpowder… a lot of it"

Brook took a sip of his tea.

"Do you think it could be?"

"Leave em' to me" Zoro requested.

Nami gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

"W-We're surrounded!"

Ships kept appearing over the horizon and were drawing closer.

"AHHHHH! Chopper and Usopp screamed, running franticly in circles.

"NO! NO! NO!, I don't want to die….!" Usopp cried (literally)

"Ah! This sounds like fun!" Luffy jumped up ready to fight, a grin extending over his face.

Their cannons fired at their ship as they came into range.

"I'll prepare the 'Coup de burst' Franky called running into the ship.

A row boat snuck onto the Sunny undetected because of all the commotion. There was only one man aboard it, carrying a gun. All of the Straw hats dispersed to a different area of the ship, making an opening for his strike. Luffy turned to see if anyone was there but dismissed the feeling that he was being watched and turned back to the warships closing in.

"Luffy, don't get distracted!" Nami warned from the top of the ship.

The officer took aim at Luffy and silently fired a net. Luffy turned back to see the net then lost consciousness. It was a net made from sea stone and let out a powerful gas used for knocking people out. The man carried Luffy back to the small boat and headed for one of the larger ones.

"Coup de burst"

The Sunny flew over the enemy ships and once again escaped a storm and flew into calmer waters… But this time, they were one person short.


End file.
